


Consequences of Rooming With A Vegan Vampire

by exosted



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosted/pseuds/exosted
Summary: There’s just something about rooming with a vegan vampire that books don’t tell you about. They don’t tell you that vegan vampires, well--that they shouldn’t exist. Vampires are creatures of the night, of the flesh, and they need human blood to survive. No type of blood can ever replace the euphoria drinking human blood gives them. Animal blood tastes like crap, and it leaves his “vegan vampire” roommate Off more than just cranky. He was downright sick.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Consequences of Rooming With A Vegan Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote a thing for the Off/Gun fandom. 
> 
> Based off of this cute fanart: https://twitter.com/long_red_scarf/status/1282680569919410177?s=20

There’s just something about rooming with a vegan vampire that books don’t tell you about. They don’t tell you that vegan vampires, well--that they shouldn’t exist. Vampires are creatures of the night, of the flesh, and they need human blood to survive. No type of blood can ever replace the euphoria drinking human blood gives them. Animal blood tastes like crap, and it leaves his “vegan vampire” roommate Off more than just cranky. He was downright sick.

Off was paler than usual, the bags under his eyes had sunken so deep that he looked more like a corpse now than the alluring vampire he once was. Gun was understandably bothered.

“Off, are you sure you’ll be okay?” He asked his roommate as he stood by the door, hands gripping tightly onto the straps of his backpack.

Off was leaning against their suede couch, eyes closed with his head tipped back. He had his hands interlaced against his stomach, unmoving. Even like this, with a phantom sickness threatening to weaken him, he looked ethereal. Gun’s insides twisted with something he can’t--doesn’t want to name. He looked away, glancing at the plastic potted plant they kept indoors for pretenses. They couldn’t grow shit. Gun smiled at the thought, Off’s voice bringing him back to the present.

“I’ll be fiiine. Go, you’ll be late.” Off whined like he was 5 instead of 299. It amused Gun to no end.

Gun scoffed, turning around to pull their front door open. “If anything happens, I’m on speed dial. Call me.”

Off had the gall to snort, as if he wasn’t in a semi-vegetative state. “So what if something happens. What are you gonna do, bring me to the hospital? Just go, Gun. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Gun rolled his eyes and pointed at Off from across the room. “You better fucking be.”

* * *

Off was indeed not fine. Gun returned from school to a dark house. No lights in the living room or the bedroom. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest as he pushed the front door open.

“Off?” He called out, flicking the lights open as he went. The living room bulb short circuits and switches off, leaving him in darkness once again. Off was nowhere to be found.

“Fuck. Off? Hey, Off! Where are you?”

Gun felt a gust of wind from behind him, making him turn around in fright. He immediately reaches for his phone and shines a light around him, breathing heavily. “What the fuck Off, this isn’t funny!”

“Gun.” Off suddenly whispers and there’s a cold weight behind him, familiar arms winding around his waist. His heartbeat goes crazy as he jumps at the sudden grip before relaxing immediately at the touch. They remain shrouded in darkness as Gun’s hand falls to his side, phone locking and effectively shutting their only source of light out.

“Why is it so dark? Are you okay, Off?” Gun asked in concern, trying to turn around in his arms but Off tightens his hold, preventing him from doing so. He noses against the side of his neck, making him shiver. Why were vampires so fucking cold? It was like leaning against a cold piece of metal.

“Your heart is beating so fast, Gun. And you smell so fucking good.” Off was breathing heavily, his chest expanding and contracting from behind him. He can feel him sniffing him too, making him shiver involuntarily.

“Off, what are you--”

“Will you let me have a taste? I know...I know we have an agreement. That I would never hurt you- and I still won’t!- but I need… I need a taste, Gun, I can’t take it anymore. You smell fucking delicious.” Off’s voice rasped at the end, like he was aroused or something.

The hairs on the back of Gun’s nape stood on end, goosebumps cascading down his shoulders. He was every bit as nervous as he was hard. Fuck.

“I…” At a loss for words, he held on to the hand wrapped tightly around him. He squeezed, and apparently Off took this for consent as he could feel the ghost of his breath against his nape and a pair of fangs sinking onto the soft skin.

“A-ah!” The fangs pierced the skin sharply and Gun prepared himself for an onslaught of pain, not… this. It felt good- like Off was giving him a hickey instead of drinking from him. His eyes closed and he leaned his head back for more.

“Mmhm-nggh, Off…”

Unbeknownst to his muddled brain, Off heard him and promptly froze- having returned to his normal self right after he fed. He pulled away, licking over the wound before nosing at the shell of his ear.

“Gun?”

Gun, still riding off the high, blearily opened his eyes and looked up at him through his lashes. His plump lips were parted, short puffs of air escaping them as he held on to his roommate tightly. Gun couldn’t see a fucking thing in the dark, except for the blurry outline of Off’s handsome face.

“Off…”

Gun smiled at him before losing consciousness, a limp weight in Off’s hands.

“Oh… fuck.” As Off stared at Gun’s sleeping figure in his arms, he knew he’d be homeless the next day. He could either start packing or prepare to grovel for Gun’s forgiveness. He licked his lips, still tasting the sweet tang of his cute roommate’s blood. He smiled, eyes flickering red in the darkness.

He didn’t think he’d be able to live without him anymore, now that he knew what it felt like to have him.


End file.
